


Feelings and Ice Skating

by Nausi



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Comfort, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Story within a Story, happy things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nausi/pseuds/Nausi
Summary: Teen!Bobby needs to unwind and self sooth. He's a little late to the party but he's excited to watch Yuri on Ice!!! Will he get to marathon the whole thing in one go? Will he survive all the feelings? Will he be just as alone as when he started?* Set sometime after the events in Iceman 2017 when teen!Bobby cannot get a hold of Romeo.





	Feelings and Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A beautiful human](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+beautiful+human).



> First I would like to thank everyone who encouraged me and read over this story. I asked several people for help, mostly with grammar, but overall feel as well. The only person who read for me with an online presence is Sand3. She also writes for the X-Men fandom. Here is a heart for each of the Anonymous Betas   
> This piece was written at the request of someone I admire very much and I cannot express how excited I am to give something back. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy the read.

Everything was ready. His room was cool, his popcorn was warm, and his digital download of _Yuri on Ice!!!_ was queued up. It was a show he’d meant to watch for a long time, but finding time to do anything not with the team was a major pain. Their personal rooms in _Casa del Magneto en Madripoor_ were bigger than the rooms they’d had back at the school, at least in the most recent time period. Bobby was having a hard time remembering much about the original school. All of that seemed so far in the past, a lifetime ago.

As Bobby got out his cellphone to snap a few selfies, he went from sitting up, to laying in front of his laptop, (trying to catch what he was going to watch in frame) followed up by a few shots with a crude Yuri ice sculpture. Once he was sure that he had the best selfies possible, Bobby set up a few posts; Twitter and Instagram needed to know that he was about to embark on six hours of intense emotions.

**_#Late2theParty #2gay2function #animetrash #yurionice #liveblog_ **

These were the sorts of things he had to do to keep his mind from wandering, to make sure that no one thought he was sad. There were a surprising amount of people who checked in on him, and Bobby was always worried one of them was going to figure out just how upset he was about what had happened between himself and Romeo. Posting a barrage of happy pictures with cute tags was a good way to keep all concerned parties off his trail.

The start of the anime threw Bobby for a loop. He had been prepared for competition and flirting but not these intense emotions of failure and not belonging. The theme song cut into the tension like a welcomed shock of cold air. It was soulful and upbeat in the midst of what he’d started to worry was going to be a real downer of a show. As he watched Yuri come home, watched him interact with the people he loved but hadn’t seen for years, it made him think about how alien he often felt.

That first moment getting to see Yuri cut loose on the ice, watching him think about the man he admired most, did weird things to him. It was strange. He was sitting there in his room, it was not _cold_ but he could almost feel it, the thrill of the ice, the gliding action. Though he had not willed himself into motion Bobby found himself leaning into each of the jumps and turns, totally taken in by Yuri’s heartfelt performance. Bobby swallowed hard and felt his heart speed up. Watching the routine cut back and forth between the two of them, watching Yuri skate with his whole heart so entranced Bobby that he lost track of his popcorn, of his phone, of everything.

It was when the video was uploaded, when everyone started watching. When Victor saw it, that Bobby started to get a feeling for what the stakes were really going to be. They were higher and lower than he had expected from a sports anime, and he couldn’t help asking himself if he was really emotionally prepared for what this show was going to do to him.

After that everything just sort of happened in a weird dream like daze. It only seemed to come back into focus when Victor stood up bare ass naked in the hotspring. Bobby felt a shock of excitement rush through him, he knew his face was burning, but it was nothing compared to the feelings of shock and embarrassment that took him when he heard Scott Summers clear his throat behind him. The end credit music was playing as Bobby rolled over and sat up, staring at his friend

“... hi?”

“Is this … are you watching a pornographic -”

“NO!” Bobby’s eyes went wide and he shook his head over and over, he could feel himself starting to ice over from the toes to his knees. “No, no, just nope!”

“Okay … why was that really pretty guy naked?”

“Scott, it’s an anime okay? It’s about ice skating and feelings.” Bobby watched the confusion roll over his friend’s face and wondered if he’d managed to do something that would actually lower himself in Scott’s opinion.

“And that’s why he’s naked?”

“Well, Yuri, the dark haired boy with the glasses, that is his, I mean the hot naked guy, he’s Russian -” Scott was giving him a very confused look so Bobby rushed on. “- Look the awkward one has a huge crush on the confidant naked guy okay? Yuri is like me, and Victor is like …. Like everyone who is great at what they do.”

Scott frowned and took a few steps forward, “Hey, you’re great at what you do. You’re the best even. I know we are all hard on you sometimes Bobby, but that’s on us more than you. I know things with Romeo have been making it -”

Bobby winced, “Please, please don’t talk, Scott, I know you mean well but please.” There was more frantic head shaking and then they were just staring at each other till Scott broke the silence.

“So it’s about ice skating and feelings?” It was obvious to Bobby that Scott was over-emoting, the way he lifted his brows way up over the rim of his shades, cocked his head, and quirked his lips all told him that the older boy was trying to seem interested. In someone else that might have felt patronizing, but Bobby knew that with Scott it meant he earnestly cared.

“Yeah … do you … do you wanna watch it with me?” _No one wants to spend time with you, you’re the baby of the group, you’re the gay baby who takes nothing serious -_

“Sure, should I … can I just jump in or do we have to start over? How far are you?”

For a moment all Bobby could do was stare, but then he smiled and patted the bed next to him. His legs had thawed out and he felt good, really good, for the first time in weeks. “Yeah, yeah we have to start over but it’s only the first episode. Come here.”

Once Scott was settled down Bobby started the episode over and was pleased to see that his friend was just as entranced as he had been. It seemed like a lot of the same parts that had struck him also hit a chord with Scott. _Yeah, I bet he can relate to all the expectations, all the hopes, and dreams of so many people resting squarely on his shoulders._

Neither of them bothered to check their phones. In fact, the first time any sound disturbed them, they both reached down and silenced anything that might get in the way of their viewing. Bobby found himself thrilled not only by the relationships, but by the earnestness of the competition. Some people seemed to be in it for the thrill, others for the art of it, but for some the stakes were so much higher. Bobby was amazed by how much he wanted little blond Yurio to do well, to win even. He was especially surprised by how Scott reacted to the kid.

“Can’t blame him wanting to be with Victor you know. Guy’s like his big brother and he just runs away to Japan? That’s crazy!”

“He doesn’t have to be so mean.” Bobby countered.

“Doesn’t he though? How else will he ever get noticed if he doesn’t make some noise? He’s the youngest, and no one is going to take him seriously if he doesn’t do it himself first.”

Bobby looked over at Scott, and would have spoken, but the intro was starting. The two of them  fell still silent when the music came on.

There was no end of emotional moments and Bobby wasn’t sure he’d ever cried this much in front of anyone, but just couldn’t stop the tears. The dog might die, Yuri might not win, JJ was impossible, and then, then -

_“Almost sounds like a marriage proposal.”_

“Oh god look at their feet!”

Both boys watched the screen, eyes wide, and Bobby knew that Scott’s heart had to be up in his throat just the same as his by the sharp sound he made. They were each transfixed by the way those animated feet moved back together.

_“I hope you never retire.”_

“He loves him back!” Bobby exclaimed wildly, tears running down his eyes.

“He does! He does!” Scott’s voice shook but did not break. When Bobby looked over at his friend he wasn’t sure if there was pride on his face, or if he was just really satisfied.

It was only a few episodes later when both of them were clinging to each other, desperate and giggling over the rings.

“Yuri put a ring on him!”

“Beyonce said if like it you should’a put a ring on it!”

“She’s right, she’s so right!”

“Look at them!”

Bobby’s eyes went wide, and wider, and wider. The episode was just after the midpoint of the series and he wasn’t sure how anything could top it. As Victor stood staring out at the ocean Bobby knew that Yuri wouldn’t win. He could taste it. Somehow that didn’t matter, the gold medal, it wasn’t the point.

_Yuri, you may not realize this, but many others besides me got their ‘L word’ from you._

It was weird how Scott looked at him then, the warm smile and the way his friend patted his shoulder. It was special and somehow Bobby knew that it was something Scott didn’t have words for but felt all the time. Somehow, sitting there, watching an anime about ice skating and feelings, Bobby was understanding Scott better than he ever had before. When the both of them were totally insensible laughing at the ‘videos’ from drunken Yuri, Bobby was sure he couldn’t ever remember being happier save for a few times when he’d been baking. _This show is magic!_

“What are the two of you doing in here? What is that you’re watching? Neither of you speak Japanese do you?”

Bobby and Scott looked at Magneto with his perfect jaw, and his ‘disappointed in your choices’ expression. Neither of them knew what to say, or could speak even.

“Jean, Hank, and Warren have all already eaten . I’ve heard that neither of you showed up for practice.”

_Oh wow, he’s even better than my mom at that face. That thing his brows are doing, and the way his lips are pursed. I can feel the concern and confused disapproval … It hurts._

“I’m sorry sir it’s just that we were doing a team building exercise.” Scott answered confidently.

“You laid on Bobby’s bed all day watching a Japanese cartoon -”

“Anime, it’s an anime.” Bobby interjected.

“How is this team building? What is this show about? Why haven’t the two of you had Ferris bring you dinner at least?”

“Ice skating and feelings.” The boys said together and then burst out laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You made it to the end of this silly thing. Thank you! I would love feedback. Quiet moments in comics, or any medium, are always my favorite. I hope my story put a smile on your face. Thank you for reading.
> 
> If you need to insert emoji into your Ao3 check out [EmojiOne](https://random.fangirling.net/fun/emoji_images.html)


End file.
